


Some Soup With A Side of Feelings.

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis didn't expect to see someone else in the Mercedes kitchens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Soup With A Side of Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I hope this is okay.

Lewis couldn't keep the smile off of his face but he was damn tired and wanted some time to collect himself. He was making his way down into the inner most part of the Mercedes motorhome, somewhere where he's been going to in the last few races when he just wants to leave everything outside the door and just be Lewis. 

He pushes past the door through the kitchen where some of the guys stop what they were doing to give Lewis a round of applause. A man steps out from behind a divider and greats Lewis. "What can we get you, champ?" He smiles as he gives Lewis a pat on the back. "Dunno chef, I smell something nice. So what's cooking?" Lewis asks as he rounds the corner and sees someone sat on one of the stools, grey hoodie pulled up.

"Pascal?" Lewis says as he tries to get a better look if it really is Pascal. "Hey." The younger man greats him with a small smile before he lets out a cough. Lewis almost winces as Pascal's fit continues. The typical English weather wasn't doing him any good from the look of things. "What are you doing here?" Lewis asks as he takes a seat next to Pascal. Right on queue, a steaming bowl of soup was placed in front of Pascal as he smiles at the chef. 

"Well this young man hasn't been feeling well and we've been trying to get him back to shape." The chef says as he plates up another bowl of soup and places it in front of Lewis. "Just not use to the weather." Pascal says as he blows on a spoonful of hot soup. "Do you boys want some tea?" The chef asks as he looks at the two. "Do you have some apple juice?" Lewis asks. "Sure. And you Pascal?" The chef asks looking at Pascal. "Tea. Milk and sugar." Pascal says with a smile and the chef beams at him. "Never took you one as a tea drinker." Lewis says as he stirs the soup in front of him. "It's growing on me." Pascal says with a smile. 

They settle into silence as they continue eating their soup and Pascal would still let out a little cough every now and then. They hear the door of the kitchen open which causes them to look up from their bowls and see Nico walk in. Nico halts his steps when he sees Lewis and furrows his brows when he spots Pascal. He sighs before he makes his way towards them and sits by Pascal's right while Lewis sat by Pascal's left. Pascal was used to being in the middle of the two of them that he doesn't even mind the shift in mood anymore. 

"What can we get you Nico?" The chef asks as he smiles at Nico. "Uhm, I'll have what they're having." Nico says with a smile as he watches Lewis and Pascal continue eating their soup. A steaming bowl of soup was placed in front of Nico as he smiles at the chef. "These just came out of the oven and they're really for the lads but I nicked you three some and I won't tell anyone about them." He says as he places a basket of muffins in front of them. "Thanks chef." Lewis says with a huge smile as he goes straight for a muffin. Pascal was about to reach for one when he goes into another coughing fit. "You should really get yourself checked out." Lewis says as he looks at the young German. Nico was looking at Pascal with a concerned look on his face. "I'll be fine. Just some rest and get myself warmed up." Pascal insists as he looks at the both of them, as if trying to convince them he's fine. 

The chef walks in and interrupts them as he gives the three of them a strange look. "Do you boys know why there's a Renault driver hanging out by the back?" The chef asks as he watches Nico and Lewis puzzled faces. "Esteban?" Nico asks but the chef shakes his head. "Oh, that's his." Lewis says almost smugly as he points at Pascal. Pascal feels the heat rise up his cheeks as he excuses himself. He makes his way out the back to meet with Jolyon as Lewis stands and sneaks his way towards the back to snoop around.

He sees Pascal and Jolyon standing close to each other, Pascal had a smile on his face that Lewis has never seen before. "Can't believe he fell for a Britt." Lewis hears Nico scoff from behind him before he feels familiar hands settle on his shoulders. Lewis smiles as they continue to watch the two younger men. "I think it's cute. They looks good together." Lewis says as he sees Jolyon give Pascal a quick hug and the briefest brush of lips against Pascal's neck. Jolyon must have spotted them because he lets go of Pascal and takes a few steps away from him. 

"Oh don't mind us. We just stepped out for some fresh air." Lewis says with a cheeky smile as Jolyon scratches the back of his neck. "Right." Jolyon says to his fellow Britt. "I'll see you at home?" Jolyon says turning back to face Pascal who nods yes. Jolyon says goodbye as Pascal and Lewis wave him off. Pascal turns to look at the two older men. "Has he always been this annoying?" Pascal asks, looking at Nico. "Yup." The older German says. "And you still love him?" Pascal adds, his tone bordering on disbelief. "He wouldn't want me any other way." Lewis answers for him before giving Nico a quick peck on his cheek and disappearing back into the kitchen.


End file.
